AkuDemy Smut
by Aiyana Mei-Mayah
Summary: What the title says. Just some good ol' plotless smut. ENJOY.


A/N: So this is a make up story since I couldn't get on a while back and update my other stories which I will do if I have time. SO I'm writing a Axel x Demyx cause I feel this pairing doesn't get enough lovins XD so enjoy!~

Also this is my first smut so don't be mad if it's bad XDDD

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything at all.

* * *

Axel sighed, Roxas was throwing another fit, and kicked him out of their room. This wasn't something that was irregular, especially when Axel asked for sex. No it was normal for Axel to ask for some, and Roxas would go ape shit about marriage, and S. ', and what not.

Axel groaned sulking in one of Zexion's many emo corners, and it wasn't long before he was joined by someone who was probably here to steal a piece of Xaldin's yummy double chocolate cake, that he expects everyone to stay out of.

It would be quit obvious who it was by now since everyone else but Roxas, Axel, and one other person, wouldn't even dare steal cake from Xaldin.

Demyx. Demyx was the one in the cake, he was the one who usually ate all of it before anyone could know it had even been made. Axel snickered a bit, despite the want to whimper since he had a aching hard member being caged in by, now, way to tight pants.

"Stealing cake Dem." , Axel tsked Demyx and snickered again. "You're going to get caught sooner or later." Demyx snorted. "I choose later~" Demyx said taking in a large bite of cake getting most of it on his face cause the saying, "Eat it OR Wear it" something Demyx had never heard of, cause it was "Eat it AND Wear it" for him.

Axel shot up seeing his chance to fix his problem below his waist line, and ran over to Demyx, and started licking the cake off of Demyx's cheek causing both to sizzle and steam.

Demyx gasped at the foreign feeling of the over heated muscle on his face, and he groaned when the warm tongue moved down his neck, and he moaned when teeth nipped at his neck, and when Axel's lips found their way into action as well.

Axel's groans grew louder when he heard Demyx moan, and it thrilled him more when Demyx pulled him closer, and began to beg for more. Axel pulled away only once to pull the zipper down on Demyx's jacket to expose more skin.

The sound of sizzling skin filled the room, and soon the steam from the pair soon follow suit the sound. Demyx moaned out louder when Axel found a soft spot on his neck that seemed to make both their pants just that much tighter. "W-what about Roxas?" Demyx asked pushing on Axel's shoulders wanting him to stop so he could get an answer from the redhead.

"He's mad at me what about it?" Demyx rolled his eyes, "No like, wont he be mad you're doing this with me?" the blonde asked finally getting the the pyro off of him for a few seconds.

"I don't care Demyx, I mean look at me I'm about to fuck my enemy. Does it look like I care to you?" Demyx shrugged, and captured Axel's lips throwing both of them off, since it didn't hurt, but they both felt more of a numb feeling.

Axel groaned, and managed to get his tongue past Demyx's teeth so he could roll his own against the cold one of Demyx's. Demyx whimper for he was not experienced in this area, and he was afraid he might get crap from Axel later for it.

Axel snickered, as he hoisted Demyx up onto the counter, and began undressing him, and himself. Demyx blushed as he was fully exposed to his worst enemy. "You okay?" Axel asked unzipping his pants, Demyx shook his head a bit getting Axel's attention.

"Whats up Dem?" the redhead asked, freeing his hard member from his pants, causing him to groan a bit. Demyx smirked a bit at the sound Axel had made just then, "I'm just a bit nervous..." Demyx said running a finger on the under side of Axel hardened cock causing Axel to arch closer, and causing him to groan when more friction wasn't made.

Demyx snickered pulling Axel a bit closer, "And I'm over it~" Demyx said in a low husky voice causing Axel to shudder and smirk.

Axel Leaned forward kissing Demyx, and also laying Demyx down on the counter preparing him for the intense fucking that was about to take commence.

Demyx groaned as the numb feeling returned to his face and, the sound of the sizzling only made it that much better follow suit the steam.

Axel in time positioned himself in front of Demyx's entrance, and soon pushed himself in causing Demyx to yell out in a mix of pain, and pleasure.

Axel groaned as he was engulfed by steam, and the feeling of Demyx's tight, and surprisingly warm inner walls. Demyx groaned when no friction was made after hand of Axel's entrance. "P-please Axel~" Demyx begged pulling on Axel's unzipped jacket, causing Axel to lean forward, and causing his member to dig deeper, and brush across Demyx's spot deep within him.

Demyx yelled out in pleasure, surely someone heard him. Axel smirked down at Demyx, and kissed his throat, and slowly started thrusting earning him some small moans, and a few gasps from the smaller.

Axel groaned, and slowly thrusted rougher, and started picking the pace up of his thrusts. The sounds of slapping skin, sizzling skin, and gasps, moans and name calling filled the room.

Axel started loosing it, now high off of the feeling of the other around him was thrilling, and the noises Demyx let loose were just that much better. Demyx moaned out louder when he felt Axel peel through layers of heaven so he and Axel could feel good.

Axel stopped pulling out and harshly rolled his hips against Demyx's, and the other followed causing more and more friction. Axel sat there hips smashing into Demyx's own, digging deeper, and deeper into the one spot deep in Demyx.

Demyx felt the warmth in his stomach wrap itself around his dick, and around Axel's as well. He could tell it had gotten to Axel because he had started to thrust almost violently, and he had began pumping the smallers cock.

Demyx moaned out louder "Ngh A-Axel I...I cant a-any more~" Demyx warned before tightening around Axel's hard member. Axel groaned and thrusted harder, "A-Axel!~ Stop please!~" Deyx begged digging his finger nails into Axel's back, but made no progress of getting the pyro to stop.

Axel groaned and proceeded to ravish the blonde, not aware of the pleads spilling over the lips of the water loving boy. "AXEL!~" Demyx moaned out as he was brought to a new level of pleasure almost pushing him fully to the edge. "A-Axel please!~" Demyx begged again, deathly close finishing.

"DEMYX!~" Axel yelled spilling his seed deep within Demyx. Demyx yelled in pain as Axel's boiling hot semen filled Demyx to the brim, and he yelled in pleasure as be was brought to pure white bliss of cumming into Axel's hand.

The pair panted as the steam that filled the room subsided, and the musk of the actions before took it's place. Axel snickered. "I just might have to leave Roxas for you if I would have known you could fuck like that." Axel said kissing up and down Demyx's chest, and belly.

Demyx smiled a bit, and captured Axel's lips one last time before they would have to part ways.

After his "thanks you"'s and "good bye"'s Axel headed back to his room only to find Roxas dressed in the sluttiest lingerie he had even seen. Axel smirked, "Whats this?" the redhead asked sitting on his bed next to Roxas.

"I felt bad that I said no to you, and got mad about it." Axel froze, and didn't speak. "Good night." Axel said rolling over wrapping the blanket around himself.

"Wait what?!"

* * *

FIN:

okay so this was really bad, but understand its my first, and I'm babysitting XD alright babysitting writer out! peace!

EDITORS NOTE!

YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY THIS MADE ME. NO JOKE. AKUDEMY IS MY OTP OF OTP'S WHEN IT COMES TO KINGDOM HEARTS. I love you Jade =w= So much. BUT WRITING IT IN THE PRESENCE OF CHILDREN?! You're grounded.


End file.
